


Last Best Hope for Peels

by Ranger_Nova



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Crack, Fruit, Oranges, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_Nova/pseuds/Ranger_Nova
Summary: It was a beautiful orange...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt that someone requested I post on AO3, so I'm finally doing it - only a few years late.
> 
> Why does it exist, you ask? I don't know, my friend, I don't know...

It was a beautiful orange. It was large and round and dazzlingly bright, and even from a few feet away Sheridan could catch the tantalizing scent of citrus. Putting down the papers he was signing, he reached across the desk and lifted the orange from the bowl, unable to resist its temptations any longer.

It felt so smooth and cool as he cupped it in the palm of his hand, tracing his fingers along the indented surface. Everything about it was perfect. He held it for a long moment, caressing it and soaking in its beauty, running his eyes over every inch of the majestic fruit.

And then he ate it. 


End file.
